Tattoos from the Heart
by Mlle. Mystere
Summary: All oneshots based on the new show, Blindspot. All oneshots are related to Kurt Weller and Jane Doe. Oneshots come in various situations, mostly between Kurt and Jane, but also some involve others. Along with that, some oneshots are mostly assumptions of what is going to happen in the show and requests are taken. ENJOY, REVIEW, AND FAVORITE!
1. Making Up for Lost Time - One Shot

**Hey, guys! I know it's kinda early for a Kurt/Jane romance fic, but at the same time, three episodes in and I'm already shipping them together. Not to mention that it all kinda makes sense. Here's hoping that they stay together... ANYWAY, this is a few oneshots of Kurt and Jane or Jane Taylor in which I may call her. However, some may be a bit longer and it will specify on the chapters list if it is. So enjoy and review, please.**

* * *

 **~ Making Up For Lost Time ~**

It's a few days near Thanksgiving. The air is chilly and everyone is bundled up as they walk around the center of New York City. The fragrance of cinnamon, hot cocoa, and holly, fill the air with spirit and happiness as they await the upcoming holiday season. Across the city from the loud buzz of the holiday cheer, a tattooed women with her tank top wrinkled on her body, is asleep with her head laying on her lover's bare muscled chest, who has his arm protectively around her slim body.

Kurt's eyes flicker open slowly...blinking away the sleepiness as he looks down to his girlfriend sound asleep next to him.

They have been away from each other for nearly twenty five years, ever since Kurt was 10. He has never told anyone this but ever since he laid eyes on her, during his childhood years, he had developed a crush on Jane.

" _Jane...Taylor...However you want to call her..."_ Kurt thought with a smile.

Jane's memory has been coming back at an alarming speed right after Kurt told Jane that she is Taylor Shaw, his childhood best friend...and his childhood crush...

Even though it was innocent love back then, it wasn't like that now. They were both grown people who were mature enough to grow together. Both Kurt and Taylor had their weaknesses and they could mend each other.

" _If only time was on our side..."_ Kurt thought.

* * *

The entire team had just gotten back from the last tattoo...right in the middle of Jane's back. A big hexagon with a darkened sphere that had an image of the ruins of a castle. It turns out that Jane's abductor, or as Kurt likes to call him, , had a long history with grand theft and larceny of jewels and money and knew who was dirty and who wasn't. The tattoo led them to Gould Castle that had belonged to a rich family who had a lot of money. It turns out that the castle had possessed a lot of jewels and riches which led the wife of one of the descendants wanting that wealth for herself, Ms. Anna-Rose Calavoy . She then had murdered the family with her young son, who at that time was about 7, and then left with her newfound wealth.

The case then led back to an assassination attempt on Albert Perry, CEO of Harrison-Perry Industrial Inc., who is one of the biggest land developing companies in the world. Albert Perry knew about the entire Gould Castle theft and murder, in which he had planned to exploit the entire thing to the media. This would also benefit him for he would have the Gould land to himself.

Now, the young son of Anna-Rose, Thompson, was now a grown man who, ironically, became a Navy Seal. In order to protect the wealth that his mother left him, he, along with 5 others, tried to kill Perry and shut him up from the case. Jane's tattoo then helped lead the team to the land dispute and the murder. They had chased him from Long Island to the center of Brooklyn, where his home was located. It turned out to be a decoy and a bomb went off, sending Reed and Zapata to the hospital. Jane and Kurt then found out that he had a second spot where he was hiding, a giant water tower that he had secured as his safehouse.

That's when the shootout began, right after Jane and Kurt went in. To get Jane out of the crossfire, Kurt took a bullet to the calf and shoulder for her, leaving Jane to go after the five men herself, with Kurt lying in pain, and Jane in deep concern.

With her exceptional shooting and combat skills, she brought down the five men easily, but Thomson was nowhere to be found. Jane then ran down to Weller, who Thomson had with a knife at his throat, Kurt bleeding horrendously.

Jane then out of sere anger and frustration, shot Thomson straight in the forehead, not missing him anywhere. Kurt collapsed and Jane had confessed everything she had felt about him.

After they arrived at the hospital, Weller was taken immediately to surgery, with Jane covered in blood and in sadness and worry. When they announced that Kurt was fine, she barged into his room, and cried into his chest, letting all the sadness she felt, seek out.

That moment when Kurt finally woke up was probably the best thing that could have happened to Kurt and Jane.

" _...Especially for me..."_ Kurt thought with a smile.

 _God, I felt so much pain in my shoulder and calf. Getting shot always makes you feel like shit after..._

 _I slowly felt my head clearing up, but my eyes wouldn't open..._

 _I remembered me, diving to cover Jane's body with mine as bullets flew over my head and getting shot twice. I'm pretty sure that afterwards she shot them and a man with a tall figure...dragged me out and forced me to stand..._

 _Then, I heard a gunshot...God, I hope Jane's alright...If she isn't...I don't know what I would do..._

 _I remember Jane cradling my head in her lap, yelling for me to wake up...But I couldn't...I tried...I just...couldn't..._

 _She yelled at me to wake up...to not leave her in this world alone...to stay with her...to be with her..._ _ **to love her**_ _..._

 _Did she really say that...or was I hallucinating? God, I hope she really is alright... Without her..._

 _I really hope that she realizes that...I'm in love with her as well. Ever since the moment I saw her...I was in love with her..._

 _God, please let me wake up and see her face..._

* * *

 _"God sure did grant my wish..."_ Kurt thought with a chuckle.

He looked down at his gorgeous girlfriend who was starting to stir...

"Babe, wake up..." He said as he gently shook her.

Jane squinted at the bright light that was coming from the big window that had the blinds drawn, and turned towards her long-lost love.

"Good morning..." She said as she stretched her long, toned arms.

Jane still couldn't believe that she was with this man. Special Agent Kurt Weller... Former Special-Ops...Ex-Army Commander...and too damned good-looking for his own damned good.

Jane was surprised that he didn't have a girlfriend when she met him...much less a wife... She'd at least expect a girlfriend...Has he not seen the women falling left and right for him?

" _Of course...If he_ _**had**_ _a girlfriend...she wouldn't be in his arms right now..."_ She thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kurt said, surprising her out of her daydream.

Jane blushed and murmured, "...Just thinking about the first time we met."

Kurt laughed. "Oh, I remembered too clearly... You had no memory and I see you through a glass window with my name tattooed on your back...Great way to get to know someone..."

Jane slapped him on his bare chest, **hard.** "Hey! In my defense, I didn't have a choice and you know it, too! So, don't you dare start on that..."

"Sorry...Sorry..." Kurt murmured as he buried his face into Jane's short dark brown hair. "I love you just the way you are...You know that..."

Jane laughed. "Of course..."

Kurt looked at her with his green eyes and basically pouted at her...causing Jane to burst out laughing.

"...I'm sorry...but you **CANNOT** pout..." Jane said hysterically.

Kurt rolled his eyes at his love and suddenly scooped her up into his arms, making Jane shriek in surprise.

"Thanks... _darling_.." Kurt stated sarcastically.

He stood up with Jane in his arms and headed off to the master's bathroom, with Jane in a mind of surprise.

"...Kurt? What are you doing?" Jane asked as she looked at him, curious.

Kurt smiled, slightly evilly and set Jane down next to a wall, before he cornered her and attacked her lips with his.

Leaving her out of breath, he slowly kissed her neck and said next to her ear, "You criticized my pouting... _You get punished_..." and kissed her again, before carrying her into the shower and turned on the water as the feverish frenzy of clothes flying everywhere began.

* * *

 **Well, guys...How was that for the first Kurt/Jane Fanfic? I know that some of it is not technically accurate but there IS a tattoo on Jane's back that looks like a castle. So anyway, continue watching Blindspot and also, REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND WRITE ME COMMENTS AND SUGGESTIONS! Before I leave you, also watch a great show about a genius slowing falling in love with a normal, SCORPION on CBS. It's also on Mondays, but the show is really good and even though I may sound like a promoter or something, I'm not...just a common citizen. AGAIN REVIEW AND FAVORITE MOI!**

 **~ Mlle. Mystere ~**


	2. Nuclear Love - Part 1

**Hey guys! Now after seeing episode 1x3, I'm officially hooked and counting down to my Mondays. The chemistry is intense between Kurt and Jane and that damned hand grabbing! OMG! Fangirling... Anyway, since it is only the beginning of the season, (and here is hoping for at least 5 more), I won't be doing a "lemonade stand" fanfiction yet. HOWEVER! If they do plan on getting Kurt and Jane together, then I would be extremely happy. Spoiler alert of this fanfiction: I will be calling Jane, Taylor, from now on. Enjoy, Review, Like!**

* * *

It's the second week of December. Snow was slowly falling down from the large billowy white clouds as children ran around Central Park, making snow angels, throwing snowballs and building snowmen. In Times Square, the aroma of hot cocoa, mistletoe, and holly, filled the air with spirit and joy for the upcoming holiday season. Two streets down from Time Square is the main headquarters of the FBI of New York. People scrambled up and about in every office as some worked on cases and a few were putting up decorations. The holiday cheer seemed to have affected the people in the FBI as some had soft Christmas songs on their computers, a few had unwrapped presents on their desks as if they were waiting for elves to come and wrap them, and in the biggest office, a woman sat in the large leather seat with a case file in her hand, studying it intensely.

"MAYFAIR!" Patterson screamed as she came barging in the room, as Mayfair looked up, startled.

"For the love of god, what is it?" Mayfair asked Patterson in exasperation.

Patterson panted for air as she said quickly, "I just solved another tattoo, come on!" and rushed out the door towards her laboratory.

Mayfair sighed and followed her out, just in time to see Taylor walk in with Kurt, hand in hand, smiling.

Mayfair let out a breath of air and put on a smile, delighted to see them. "Finally! Good lord, Patterson came in about a minute ago, screaming about solving another tattoo...Never give that women anymore coffee..." She said in exasperation.

Taylor and Kurt laughed as he put his arm around her, as they walked off to the laboratory together.

Mayfair looked at the happy couple who had been through so much together and smiled.

* * *

"Ok...FINALLY!" Patterson shouted as Taylor and Kurt walked in. Zapata and Reed were already there as they walked in.

Reed smirked at them. " _Well..._ it's **about** time you guys came in...What were you guys doing all night? Discussing the national debt?" Zapata laughed as Kurt promptly rolled his eyes at them.

"GUYS LISTEN!" Patterson screamed at them.

Taylor looked at her and exaggeratedly placed her hands over her ears, and made a face, while Kurt chuckled, watching her.

Patterson saw Taylor making that face and stuck her tongue out at her, before turning to the large screen consisted of Taylor's tattoos.

"Alright _so..._ Look at the big fence with the tree in the middle. Do you see the fence?" Patterson asked the group as she pointed out the large tattoo on Taylor's back.

Taylor looked at the tattoo incredulously.

"What is it? It looks like a farm or something, right?" She asked Patterson.

Patterson nodded and said, "Yes, it is! So it turns out that in 1985, there was a royal family living in New York at that time and no one knew about them. They lived on this farm where they...you know...raised their kids, grew crops, extera." She pointed at the fence and looked at Taylor, "You see, the fence? It's a type of ranch fence that happens to be right in the middle of a large sequoia tree. That is kinda weird, isn't it?"  
Taylor looked at Kurt as Reed looked at Zapata.

"No...Should it?" Reed asked, completely lost.

Patterson sighed. "Ok guys, what is our state tree?"

"The sugar maple, right?" Zapata said.

"Yes, and they grow well, even in very cold winters, am I correct?" Patterson asked.

They all nodded, still very confused.

"Ok then, so anyway, I dug into the royal descendents a little more, and it turns out that, this person..." She clicks her remote and a face pops up on the large screen. " Valentine Gustaspo Anderson. Arrested once for assault and battery. Royal bloodline from the Kuwait royals and also inherited a large sum of money and jewels. Well, it turns out that he was going to to use that money to buy nukes..."

"Wait..."Kurt said as he cut Patterson off. "Nukes? From who?"

Patterson swiped again. "Meet Javier Jumico, leader of a terrorist group called the Temerarios. They have attacked many places in the US but no one has been able to catch them yet."

"Ok, so what does this have to do with the tattoo?" Reed asked.

" _Well_...two weeks ago, Anderson and a couple of his friends decided to get into a bar fight which lead to two people getting killed. It turns out that one person who was killed was a high ranked officer in the terrorist group, led by Jumico. Jumico got mad, and then decided for a bit of payback and went to the ranch castle and killed a few people there to get Anderson back. Now...after that happened, Anderson went into hiding and took the entire bank account with him, also consisting of rare jewels and paintings. Literally **anything** that was valuable."

"So Anderson decides to go into hiding, sell anything that was valuable to buy nukes but the person he is buying from just slaughtered a few of his men... I'm confused? Why go through all that just to buy nukes in the first place?" Kurt asked.

Patterson smiled and said , "Biggest motive in the world, love..." and swiped again. "Meet Alexandra Krostiniva. Ex-con for manslaughter, military background, and also a huge political asset for Russia and Italy. Has ties everywhere. It turns out that Krostiniva was living in the States when she met Anderson, ironically at a political debate. They hooked up and then started dating. A few months later, Anderson proposed to her, but she had one request before she could say yes."

"Let me guess...buy nukes for her?" Zapata asked sarcastically.

Patterson shook her head, "Not precisely...As far as I can tell, Anderson never got his hands on that nuke. Jumico was probably still upset with the whole officer-being-killed thing and probably decided to ignore Anderson..."

"Wait..." Taylor looked confused. "How does Anderson know Jumico?"

"To be honest, I have no idea...I'm assuming it had something to do with the past but for sure, it's not something you can find on craigslist..."

"Ok, so anyone know where we can find any of our suspects?" Kurt asked.

Patterson looked uneasy. "Weller, it's not that easy. The Temerarios are dangerous, cruel and they have killed a lot of people. Even if we do know a location, you can't just go in alone with four people..."

"Do we at least know where we can find one of them?" Kurt asked her incredulously.

"No...BUT I do have an address for Alexandra Krostiniva...2189 East Belimgs Street, Manhattan." Patterson said.

"Ok, thanks. Taylor and I will take front, you guys take back, ok?" Kurt asked Zapata and Reed, with Taylor looking on.

They both nodded and headed towards the car, leaving Patterson, Kurt, and Taylor in the room.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know. Just...be _careful_ , ok?" Kurt said as he placed his hand on her cheek.

Taylor nodded and took Kurt's hand before leaving the laboratory with Patterson already occupied in finding more information.

This was going to be a very **VERY** long day.

* * *

 **End of Part 1! I'll be posting soon again. Please review and like. The more likes and reviews, the more encouraged I get. THANKS GUYS!**

 **~ Mlle. Mystere ~**


	3. Nuclear Love - Part 2

**Ok, guys! Here's part 2 of "Nuclear Love." Sorry for such a late update but it's better if I do it well and plus, I'm busy in school. My apologies! ANYWAY, guys, let's get those ratings up if we want to make the show a season 2. I'm not a promoter for the show, just a fanfiction-ist. Hope you guys like and please click those four buttons on the bottom of the screen to follow, like and review! Remember, the more you like, the more I write! Thanks, guys!**

* * *

The wind was strong as hell, blowing Taylor's hair everywhere, as she tries to keep it out of her face. The Cadillac car's window was down as she and Weller crossed the Brooklyn Bridge to Miss Alexandra Krostiniva's home. Zapata and Reed occupied the second van behind them.

Taylor stared out of the window, lost in her thoughts. She was still wondering how her life had suddenly turned so complicated.

 _Found in Times Square...Tattooed everywhere on her body...Met Kurt whose name was tattooed on her back...Now she was part of the FBI to partly take down terrorists but also to find herself...Weller is now her boyfriend..._

She rubbed her temples in frustration and complication. Her life was so messed up. Weller had told her stories of her childhood with him...but she didn't remember anything. She may have her name and was glad to not be called " _Jane_ " anymore...yet she still didn't feel connected...to _herself_... Worse, she knew that Kurt's relationship and connection with her was stronger than hers. Kurt still had his memories whereas Taylor doesn't.

 _"But still..."_ She thought. _"I still feel happy and content when I am with him..."_

Kurt was extremely happy when he found her and now they were together...What was better? Taylor may have no memory of her past life...but she can now start a new one with Weller...as maybe a _family_.

"Taylor...we're here..."Kurt said to her. Weller has been examining Taylor as he was driving... She had seemed worried and frustrated about something. Kurt looked at her in question on what was on her mind. Knowing her, she kept her thoughts to herself and didn't really share her feelings.

Taylor sighed and got out of the van, slamming the car door shut while checking if her gun was there.

Zapata and Reed jumped out of their van as well as they all stared in wonder of what was to behold upon them.

There stood a glorious home that was basically a mansion within a maison. The front lawn was manicured and trimmed to perfection as the cobblestone pathways were fixed and swept. The house itself was a work of art. It resembled the similarity to the Palace of Versailles in France with the same decorative fixtures as the grand palace. There was even a water fountain in the middle of the front lawn.

Taylor and Kurt looked at each other. If Krostiniva was a ex-con, she probably had a lot of people working for her, meaning that there was NO way on earth that they could just walk in their with only four people.

"Guys, I'm pretty sure it's NOT a good idea to go in there..." Reed said blatantly.

" 'Course not..." Weller said. "We need backup... If we need Krostiniva, the best way is probably to lure her outside..."

"Well, how are we going to that...She's not a dog for you to like, I don't know, leave a bone out and wait for her to come and get it..." Reed stated while rolling his eyes.

Taylor looked at him in exasperation. His sardonic jokes seriously gets old quickly.

"Guys...can't we just try to talk to her...What if it actually works and she lets us ask her some questions..." Taylor asked them.

"Well...I'm sure an ex-con is going to just let us into her near 7-acre home and examine everything...because she is soooooo nice." Zapata said to Taylor.

Kurt glared at Zapata, warning her to not berate his girlfriend.

"What Zapata meant to say is...We're fairly sure that Krostiniva is just going to let us in..."

Taylor looked at Weller. "Can I at least...try...something?"

Kurt nodded as Taylor headed toward the large gate and pressed on the intercom.

 _Beep...Beep...Beep..._ "Hello?" Someone asked in a feminine manner.

"Hello...is this Alexandra Krostiniva?" Taylor asked as Kurt, Reed, and Zapata just stand there, looking at her in curiosity.

"...This is she...Who is this?" She answered.

Taylor was debating whether to come up with an alibi or just tell her the truth. But the truthful side of her won the battle.

"Alexandra...we're from the FBI...and we were wondering if...we could...ask you a few questions..." Taylor said.

"...What is your name?" Alexandra questioned.

"Taylor Shaw..." She said.

" **TAYLOR?** " Alexandra exclaimed. "That is impossible..."

Taylor looked to Kurt in confusion as did the rest of the crew.

" _How do you know me?_ " Taylor questioned.

Alexandra exclaimed loudly, "We... _you...I.._.Just..come in...I'll explain more..."

* * *

The gate opened wide for the cars to come in as Taylor, Kurt, Reed, and Zapata, got into their vehicles and drove in front of the mansion.

They had just gotten out when Alexandra barreled down to Taylor and gave her a big hug and stepped back.

"Oh my god...I thought you were _dead._..." Alexandra exclaimed.

Taylor looked at Kurt who was also in confusion. 'What do you mean dead? And how do I know you?"

Alexandra's smile dropped. 'Wait...You don't remember? At all?"

Taylor shook her head.

"Well...It looks like there is going to be a lot of explaining to do..." She said as she pulled Taylor into the home.

To even say that the house was a house, was an understatement. It was fit for a king. It was golden everywhere, with the fixtures and chandeliers that shined brightly and twinkled to reflect that expensive tiles that lined the floors. The grand staircase could fit twenty people across it and was fit for a red carpet entrance. The grand hallway was more than just a regular hallway, with a big working gold fountain that resembled the one in the front lawn. Surrounding the fountain was a big circular sofa that ran around the fountain and had pillows everywhere on it.

" _This is your home_?" Zapata exclaimed, wide-eyed.

Alexandra nodded and dragged Jane into a room on the right of the massive staircase.

"I need to talk to Taylor alone." Alexandra exclaimed to everyone.

"No." Kurt said, coldly. "We don't know you and also, you might hurt her." He said as he sorta pushed Taylor behind him.

Taylor rolled her eyes and spun Kurt around. "Hey...I'm a big girl...quit acting like that."

She said as she walked passed Kurt, not checking for his answer, as he looked at her, exasperated.

Taylor followed Alexandra inside the room, as the door closed.

"So...why am I here?" Taylor asked her.

Alexandra didn't reply as she looked out the window.

"Alexandra?" Taylor said again.

She turned her head slightly to the side. "You...you...used to call me _Lexie._.."

Taylor looked very confused and asked, " _How_...how do you know me? Kurt didn't even recognize me... So how do you know me?"

Alexandra turned and sat in a big red chair facing Taylor and gestured for her to sit.

"Please... _explain this...I'm really lost_." Taylor sighed as she sat down.

Alexandra looked at Taylor with sad eyes. "You...you were my best friend...We've been through so much together...We used to run courses with each other...you would help me when I couldn't do something because you were so good..."

She looked to the side again as to hide her tears. "When I first met you, you were so skinny, pale and malnourished. No one would talk to you..."

Taylor was so confused. "Wait, where did you meet me?"

Alexandra sighed. "...We were...we met in Namibia..where they had sold us..."

Taylor stared shocked. "I'm sorry... **SOLD**?"

Alexandra looked sad as she stared at her fingers. "Yeah...we were sold...as child soldiers..."

Taylor sat back in her seat, not believing what she was hearing. "But...I...I met Kurt...back in Pennsylvania...How is that possible?"

"You were born in Outapi...in Namibia...You were...adopted by your...parents.. Then a few years later...and **I have no idea how.**..you were sold again...somehow back to your birthplace." She said quietly.

Taylor was stunned. How the hell was she sold? This was human trafficking! If not worse, **Children Trafficking!**

"Alex... _Was I_..."Taylor questioned as if afraid of the answer.

Alexandra looked at Taylor. "... _Raped?_...No..." She looked very uncomfortable with the question.

This entire revelation left Taylor in complete confusion, anger, sadness...and somewhat guilt.

"Alexandra...who took me? Did ...I...ever tell you?" Taylor questioned.

Alexandra looked at her uneasily, like as if she was already anticipating the question.

"Yes...but...I don't know if I should..." She said, still unable to look Taylor in the eyes.

Taylor moved forward and grabbed Alexandra's hand as if to comfort her to coax an answer out of her.

"...Please...tell me who?" Taylor begged.

Alexandra sighed and looked her straight in the eyes. 'It was Weller's father..."

Taylor sat shocked...

Just then, a large shattering glass vase caught both of their attention. There stood Kurt, standing there in complete...horror.

"Kurt..." Taylor slowly stood up.

Weller looked in complete anger, confusion, sadness, guilt...

" _Kurt...?_ " Taylor tried again, moving slowly toward him as if he was an untamed animal, with Alexandra almost tailing her, doing the same.

Kurt looked up with angry and hurt eyes...and ran out of the door.

" **KURT!** " Taylor screamed after him as she and Alexandra tried to follow him...but he was too fast.

Zapata and Reed followed them out in confusion. "What's going on?"

Alexandra closed her eyes in guilt as Taylor ran her fingers through her hair in mere exhaustion of what had just transpired.

"We got a big, **BIG** problem..."

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of Chapter 2...Will try and finish Chapter 3 soon! Please review, like, and follow. I love to hear your comments about this and some stuff that I can improve on! And of course, requests for one shots are also available. Have a great day, you guys!**

 **Be kind to one another! - Ellen**


End file.
